El hombre detrás del espejo
by l.vankrausser
Summary: AU. Situado un par de siglos después de la batalla de los Gundam, en un periodo de súbita e inesperada paz, en el que la sociedad pudo estabilizarse y los descendientes de los antiguos guerreros ahora convivían unos con otros. Oneshot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" ( : / www. facebook. com/ Gundam. Wing. Yaoi. Hispano).


Tierra. 430 DC

Mediados de Octubre

Dentro del espacioso departamento que compartía con dos de sus compañeros de estudio, Zechs Darlian III recibió una extraña carta de manos del abogado de su familia.

Hacía años que él se había emancipado, forjándose una vida por sí mismo aún dentro de su tiempo de estudiante de arquitectura, levantando una pequeña empresa de restauración de edificaciones históricas junto con sus compañeros.

Zechs tenía, según la historia de la familia, un leve parentesco con los Peacecraft, así como la familia Khushrenada, diezmada hacía tiempo por algunas de las insurrecciones siguientes a las guerras de la élite. Historias pasadas, pensaba, y para nada, algo que fuese asunto suyo.

Aunque varias personas le habían dicho siempre que era idéntico al príncipe perdido, Miliardo Peacecraft. Una muy mala broma de la genética, a su forma de ver las cosas. Ese detalle dejó de importarle cuando decidió alejar a su familia de su vida, pues tampoco le agradaba pensar que la gente lo etiquetara como parte de la facción tirana de la época de los inicios de la guerra.

Según su forma de pensar, él no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de sus antepasados.

Sin embargo, esa carta le haría cambiar de opinión muy pronto.

Zechs bajó de su auto justo ante las ruinas que alguna vez fueron parte de la casa Peacecraft. Silenciosas e imponentes, a pesar del paso del tiempo, el abandono y el deterioro. Una enorme reja, asegurada con un pesado y antiguo candado, las resguardaba.

Hacía muchos años, su familia mencionaba la edificación como parte del patrimonio que habían perdido al estallar la guerra con las colonias. Aunque el reino de Sanc se hubiese recuperado, los Peacecraft no volvieron a tener la fuerte influencia ni el poderío, ni siquiera una parte significativa de la riqueza de antaño. No después de las radicales decisiones que Miliardo tomara al final de las primeras guerras. Ni siquiera con la restauración que Relena Peacecraft/Darlian había tratado de levantar en el reino mientras fue la dirigente principal. Su tiempo de gloria había quedado atrás, tal vez para siempre.

Zechs entró al lugar con las llaves que había recibido junto con la carta, la cual le aseguraba a él como propietario del lugar. Algo extraño, puesto que había pasado demasiado tiempo, y nadie en su familia había imaginado siquiera que algún día podrían recuperar esa propiedad.

Mientras caminaba entre las ruinas, pasando por los otrora grandes y majestuosos salones, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Se detuvo un momento, poniendo mucha atención a los ruidos naturales, más pensó que posiblemente su imaginación empezaba a jugarle pequeñas bromas, pues un impresionante silencio reinaba en el lugar. Sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que creyó, era la sugestión de estar solo, en medio de un edificio en ruinas, y muy cercano a las fechas que todavía celebraban algunas poblaciones de honrar a sus muertos y creer en una noche de espantos y brujas, llegó hasta la gigantesca escalera que llevaba a las que habían sido las habitaciones, en el piso superior.

Al poner un pie en el primer peldaño, se detuvo abruptamente.

Una sombra, vista por el rabillo del ojo, lo sobresaltó. Se volvió hacia donde había visto movimiento, y soltó el aire que había retenido al encontrar su propia imagen en un enorme espejo roto, justo al otro lado, empotrado en la pared, semi oculto por la humedad y el polvo; empañado por el paso de los años.

-Rayos, Zechs –se reprendió a sí mismo, tratando de controlar su respiración-. Cálmate. Los fantasmas no existen.

Con eso en mente, continuó su recorrido por el lugar, ignorando cualquier ruido que pudiese escuchar, pensando que se trataba de alimañas, tal vez algún tipo de roedor de los bosques aledaños, pájaros, o posiblemente el viento y el eco de sus movimientos en las vacías cámaras que ahora eran las antiguas habitaciones.

No encontró nada especial en la mayoría de ellas. Había recordado el mapa de las ruinas que, históricamente, siempre se tomaban como referencia en las clases de arquitectura e historia, y por alguna extraña razón, había dejado para el último momento el visitar la que fuera la habitación de Miliardo.

Al entrar en esa habitación, un raro escalofrío lo recorrió. Había algo especial ahí, a pesar del tiempo y el deterioro; a pesar del abandono y el olvido. Con esa incómoda sensación, Zechs continuó con su recorrido por el lugar, esforzándose por ignorar la sensación del fantasmal peso de una mirada que lo seguía.

Poco antes de abandonar el lugar, volvió a percibir algo; una sombra tal vez. Un eco visual. O posiblemente la idea de volverse a encontrar con su reflejo en algún trozo de espejo que alguna vez adornara la habitación.

Sin querer dar paso a su desbordada imaginación, se apresuró a salir de las ruinas para volver a casa.

El ocaso estaba cerca, y en esa época del año solía oscurecer demasiado pronto.

Zechs tuvo un sueño extraño esa noche.

Se encontraba de vuelta en la parte exterior de las ruinas del palacio, solo. Una gran valla formada por rosales blancos lo rodeaba, y a varios metros de él, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que, al parecer, lo observaba.

Zechs quiso moverse cuando el otro también lo hizo, dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba, mas no pudo hacerlo. Tuvo esa terrible y exasperante sensación de estar inmovilizado, de no poder siquiera dejar de verlo, envuelto en una fantasmal atmósfera, mientras se acercaba.

"Es un sueño", se dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse. "Es una maldita pesadilla. Despierta. ¡Despierta!"

Sin embargo, no pudo.

Tuvo entonces un aterrador sentimiento de que en realidad no estaba soñando. Porque esto se sentía real. _Jodidamente real_.

No pudo tampoco dejar de ver a quien lo acosaba en su sueño. Su rostro, aunque de facciones difusas, le eran dolorosamente familiares; su mirada empañada por una profunda tristeza... y su voz, aunque lejana, extraordinariamente clara a sus oídos, llamándolo por un nombre que no era el suyo...

En el momento en que levantaba su mano para tocar su mejilla en una leve caricia, al contacto de los dedos helados sobre su piel, Zechs despertó. Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida, jadeante, y su pulso acelerado casi le provocaba un punzante dolorcillo de cabeza.

–Fue un sueño –dijo en voz alta, tratando de calmarse por segunda ocasión, esta vez, consciente de que no estaba soñando–. Fue un maldito sueño.

Con eso en mente, intentó dormir otra vez.

Tres noches después de su visita a las ruinas, las cosas no habían mejorado.

Todavía con el pulso desbocado y la respiración acelerada, se levantó de la cama al escuchar un par de golpes leves en la puerta de su habitación.

Al abrirla, encontró a uno de sus compañeros de piso ahí, en pijama, viéndolo preocupado.

–Zechs, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, sí. Fue solo un mal sueño.

–Estabas gritando –escuchó la voz adormilada del otro joven con quien compartía el departamento, viniendo desde la puerta de su habitación–. Yo no diría que es sólo un mal sueño.

El joven que estaba con él asintió.

–Y no ha sido sólo hoy, Zechs. Tienes tres noches con pesadillas. ¿Qué ocurre?

Zechs suspiró, dándose cuenta que sus amigos no lo dejarían pasar por alto esa situación. Pero el solo pensar en lo que ocurría le parecía algo tan irreal, tan ridículo, y no sabía si ellos le creerían, porque incluso él aún no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo, era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo.

–Sé que esto puede parecer algo ridículo, pero empecé a tener este... sueño, hace precisamente tres noches. Después de visitar las ruinas del palacio de la familia Peacecraft. Y no sé... no. Creo que es estrés.

Los otros dos jóvenes intercambiaron una breve mirada, y enseguida, uno de ellos dijo lo que él no se animaba a creer.

–Tal vez, Zechs, sea algún fantasma al no le agradó verte ahí.

–O por el contrario, le agradó tanto, que ahora te está persiguiendo.

Zechs soltó un leve bufido frustrado al ver que los otros lo tomaban a broma, riéndose de sus comentarios. Aunque tal vez tenían razón. Debía tomarlo con calma y tratar de superar esa situación.

Una semana transcurrió, y las cosas no habían cambiado.

Zechs empezaba a verse enfermo, sumamente agotado e irritable. Para colmo, habían empezado a suceder cosas inexplicables a su alrededor, aunque las achacaba a su falta de descanso y atención debido a su estado. Tal vez debía ir al médico.

Varios de sus condiscípulos le hicieron notar su cambio de carácter, en especial, una joven que, a vista de la mayoría, era alguien muy peculiar. Vera Noventa. Algunos decían que estaba loca.

Fue ella quien se le acercó. Tenía horas viéndolo fijamente, y cuando le habló, lo hizo con plena confianza en lo que le decía.

–Darlian, debes preguntarle qué es lo que desea o no te dejará en paz.

Él sólo la observó en silencio, entre sorprendido y un tanto enfadado.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Lo sabes perfectamente. Tiene una semana siguiéndote y no parará –la joven se le acercó aún más, confrontándolo–. ¿Qué hiciste, Darlian? ¿Por qué te busca?

Zechs suspiró, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Tal vez...

–No sé... –dijo por fin, sin dejar de verla–. Vera, ¿estamos hablando de algo sobrenatural?

–Me temo que sí. ¿Quieres que continuemos hablando de eso? Sé que eres escéptico. –Por fin, Zechs se rindió. Ante sus palabras, sus hombros se soltaron de la enorme tensión en la que se mantenían, como si el saber que ella le creería, le proporcionase un breve alivio. Ella también lo notó–. Vamos por un café. Así podremos hablar con calma.

La siguiente noche, ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto, a las afueras de las ruinas del antiguo palacio de la familia Peacecraft.

Vera observó embelesada las rosas blancas que sobresalían de la verja. Sin embargo, su sonrisa decayó cuando se volvió hacia Zechs para hacer un comentario de las mismas.

El muchacho estaba pálido, observando también las rosas, pero con mirada aterrada. Su respiración se había acelerado y parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico.

–¿Zechs? –la joven se le acercó, tratando de saber lo que había sucedido.

–L-las rosas... No había rosas... –volteó con ella, su voz mostrando un tono de aprensión–. Esto... Vera, las rosas son de mis sueños. No había ni siquiera maleza cuando vine aquí, hace una semana.

–Zechs, tranquilízate –le sujetó una mano, evitando que intentara irse–. Estoy contigo, y ambos vamos a hablar con él. Esto debe terminar.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, hasta que él se decidió.

Vera tenía razón. Si quería que su vida volviera a la normalidad, debía confrontarlo y terminar.

Inhalando profundamente, el joven asintió. –Está bien. Hagámoslo.

Ella le sonrió, apretando un poco su mano para darle ánimo, y para hacerle saber que no lo dejaría.

Ambos se adentraron en las ruinas, sosteniendo cada uno una lámpara de mano.

La oscuridad en el interior de las ruinas no era absoluta, pues la luz de la enorme luna de finales de octubre se filtraba al interior por los grandes huecos que alguna vez sostenían los elegantes ventanales. Zechs hablaba en voz baja, contándole lo que había investigado del lugar. Le contó de los caros y elaborados muebles que se usaban en esa época, de las suntuosas reuniones que la monarquía solía realizar. Finalmente, le habló de ellos. De sus antepasados, y de esa olvidada historia de dos niños que habían forjado una curiosa amistad entre esas paredes, antes de que su inocencia les fuese arrebatada por el inmisericorde brazo de la guerra.

–Me han comentado que me parezco mucho a él –dijo con tono desapasionado, refiriéndose a Miliardo Peacecraft–. Y no sé... eso no me hace sentirme orgulloso.

–Lo que él hizo no debería ser un peso sobre tus hombros. Aunque... ¿crees que sea algo que Peacecraft hizo, lo que lo lleva a buscarte?

Él se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose ante el espejo empotrado, justo en donde Zechs lo había visto por primera vez.

Y ahí, claro y nítido bajo la luz de la luna, ambos pudieron ver a un hombre que los observaba con mirada profunda y triste. Vestía un elegante uniforme, mismo que ambos reconocieron como las históricas vestimentas de la organización de Oz, al inicio de las guerras de las Colonias.

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz a su alrededor, en un desesperado y sobrenatural susurro, llamando a quien posiblemente creía su amigo. Vera volteó hacia atrás, descubriendo que no había nadie más, y que se mostraba ante ellos sólo en el espejo.

– _Miliardo..._

–N-no soy él –logró decir el joven con voz trémula. La muchacha no lo soltó–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– _Te he esperado todo este tiempo..._

–¡Pero no soy quien tú crees! –retrocedieron cuando el hombre caminó hacia ellos–. ¡Déjame en paz!

Un helado escalofrío los recorrió al ver que el espejo se distorsionaba ante ellos, y el reflejo del hombre se materializaba, saliendo del mismo. Los dos jóvenes no esperaron más. Echaron a correr hacia la salida de las ruinas, soltando las lámparas que llevaban.

Zechs volteó por un segundo, soltando la mano de la joven. Al hacerlo, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Vera no se percató de eso, continuó corriendo. El joven se levantó a toda prisa, pero antes de poder alcanzar la puerta, los matorrales espinosos se cerraron ante él, atrapándolo también entre sus ramas.

Vera se percató de eso en el momento en que alcanzó el auto. Aterrada, volvió hacia los matorrales, tratando de rescatarlo.

–¡Zechs! ¡Zechs!

Nadie respondió a su llamado.

Zechs peleó con todas sus fuerzas, pero al igual que en sus sueños, no pudo moverse.

Las ramas que lo apresaban seguían creciendo a su alrededor, rasgando la piel de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su rostro. Logró voltearse, viendo hacia la mansión, y aterrorizado, se percató que no estaba solo.

Un descarnado ente estaba ante él, y por los restos del uniforme que todavía mostraba en algunas partes, pudo darse cuenta que era el mismo hombre –fantasma, no era un hombre– que lo seguía.

El ente se detuvo a pocos centímetros, levantando ambos brazos hacia él, como si quisiera abrazarlo. Zechs gritó, pensando que estaba punto de morir.

Se quedó quieto, sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rogando entre desesperados jadeos que no le hiciera daño. Sintió una leve caricia en sus mejillas, prodigada con sumo cuidado por dedos fríos y descarnados, y un extraño roce sobre sus labios. Como una fría brisa, dejando el rastro de la escarcha en su piel.

Sin embargo, al sentir que de pronto el ente lo soltaba, abrió los ojos, aun temblando. Y se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente con el rostro de una persona. La tristeza en su mirada se había acentuado, y esta vez, Zechs pudo apreciar que había sido un hombre atractivo.

– _Perdóname..._

Dicho eso, desapareció.

Vera Noventa estaba a punto de llamar al número de emergencias, cuando escuchó la voz de Zechs tras ella.

Al volver a ver la reja, se percató que no había rosas. Ni siquiera había matorrales, o maleza, tal como el joven le había dicho. Y él estaba ahí, recargado contra la verja cerrada, aunque con los evidentes cortes y raspones que las espinas le habían causado.

No lo habían soñado. No había sido una alucinación compartida.

–¡Zechs! –El joven la abrazó, en ese gesto de apoyo que siempre se manifiesta ante una situación extraña. Permanecieron así un rato, tranquilizándose. Hasta que ella decidió que era suficiente. Se separó de él, todavía con algo de temor reflejado en sus ojos–. ¿Terminó?

–Espero que sí. Vámonos.

Mientras abordaban el auto, Zechs volteó hacia el lugar por última vez, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Silenciosas, las ruinosas paredes parecían despedirlos, bañadas por la luz de la luna.

Como el último adiós de la grandeza perdida de una familia.

Dos noches más tarde, Zechs despertó bañado en lágrimas.

Las pesadillas habían terminado el mismo día que Vera y él habían ido a las ruinas. Sin embargo, una tenaz y dolorosa nostalgia ahora tomaba su lugar en sus sueños. Y el joven no podía entender por qué.

O más bien, no deseaba pensar en lo que la provocaba.

Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, una mirada azul índigo, empañada por una gran tristeza, se hacía presente en sus pensamientos. Y el ligero cosquilleo del fantasmal beso, tal como lo había sentido esa noche, volvía a acariciar sus labios.

Entonces supo que extrañaba al fantasma de sus sueños. Y eso también debía terminar.

Al día siguiente, se prometió, trataría de encontrar la forma de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, o en verdad terminaría volviéndose loco.

Vera Noventa llegó hasta la mesa de la biblioteca en donde ambos se habían acomodado, llevando un grueso libro histórico.

–Creo que encontré algo un poco más detallado –dijo mientras le mostraba al joven una parte del escrito–. Hasta ahora, todos los libros sólo los mencionan como primos lejanos, aunque la relación diplomática y de amistad entre familias era muy estrecha. Mira, es la única fotografía de ellos en esa época, casi cuando se conocieron.

Zechs observó la fotografía con detenimiento.

En ella, detrás de los dos hombres más influyentes de ambas familias que se daban la mano en forma diplomática, dos pequeños –tal vez el mayor tenía diez años, y el otro seis– se abrazaban en un gesto de cercana camaradería, contrastando grandemente con la imagen de los adultos. Ambos sonreían.

–¿Dice algo más?

–Mmmmno mucho. Miliardo Peacecraft, príncipe heredero, y el duque Treize Khushrenada. Grandes amigos, separados por el inicio de las guerras, el asesinato de los Peacecraft a manos de los rebeldes... y ya no vuelven a mencionarlos. De aquí, veamos... Ah, sí. En estos otros capítulos mencionan el surgimiento de un muy joven líder entre las filas de Oz. Treize Khushrenada. Mira, creo que es él.

Zechs observó entonces la fotografía del entonces general Khushrenada. Leyó el breve texto al pie de la imagen, reconociendo que empezaba a admirarlo. Entonces, sus ojos se toparon con un párrafo que le llamó la atención.

–Bien, también hay algo de su segundo al mando. A ver, Zechs... Marquise... –Zechs estuvo pensativo por un momento, viendo el nombre del que fuera el hombre de confianza de Khushrenada. Entonces buscó alguna foto, encontrando dos en el apartado correspondiente a su nombre. En una de ellas, un joven oficial de porte magnífico, aunque con el rostro oculto detrás de una extraña máscara, veía hacia la cámara. Sin embargo, Zechs se sorprendió al ver la otra, debido al gran parecido que tenía con ese hombre.

Sin hacer un gran esfuerzo para unir los puntos, de pronto ambos jóvenes se percataron que Miliardo Peacecraft en realidad era también Zechs Marquise. Y posiblemente, Treize Khushrenada también lo sabía.

Pero algo faltaba. Algo que ahora él, Zechs Darlian III sabía, debido a la forma en que un alma errante se le había presentado, confundiéndolo tal vez por algo que hubo entre ellos. Algo más grande, más profundo, más fuerte que la misma muerte.

Aunque lo cierto era, en ese momento, que nunca lo sabrían. Al menos no por los medios oficiales históricos.

Vera lo veía con ojos muy abiertos.

–Por todos los cielos. ¿En verdad quieres hacer eso? –El joven asintió, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de café–. P-pero Zechs... es la víspera de la noche de Todos los Santos. Puede ser peligroso.

–Tal vez –le respondió sin dejar de mordisquear la orilla del vaso–. Pero es la única forma que se me ocurre, Vera. Tengo que saber qué ocurrió con ellos, qué es lo que falta. Por otra parte, ya vimos que no nos hizo daño, así que no creo que ahora nos lo vaya a hacer.

Ella asintió, pensativa.

–Hablando de eso, aun no me has dicho cómo fue que lograste escapar de él.

Zechs volteó hacia el ventanal de la cafetería, perdiendo su mirada en el exterior, pensando en eso. Pasó el breve nudo en su garganta antes de responder en forma evasiva.

–Al parecer, finalmente supo que no soy quien buscaba. Sólo me dejó ir.

–Mmmmhmmm –fue el comentario un tanto incrédulo de la joven. Más no hizo más preguntas–. Está bien. Entonces veamos. ¿Harás esto en tu departamento, o has pensado en un lugar más adecuado?

–Pensaba en las ruinas, pero creo que no habrá ningún problema si lo hago en casa. Tal vez sea menos riesgo.

–Si tú lo dices. Sólo avísame cuando termines. Quiero estar segura de que nada malo va a pasarte.

–Lo haré, pierde cuidado –sin agregar más, ambos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Esa noche, parado ante el espejo de su habitación, con una vela encendida, Zechs se preparó para hacer lo que jamás en su vida había contemplado realizar. Una invocación.

Se sentía nervioso, aunque también se rehusaba a creer que funcionaría.

Sin embargo, debía intentarlo. Así que, sin esperar más, recordando la leyenda urbana del hombre tras el espejo –Candyman–, lo llamó.

–Treize Khushrenada. Quiero hablar contigo –esperó un momento, y repitió lo que había dicho. Después de eso, volvió a esperar, en vano.

Suspiró brevemente, sentándose en la cama, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no funcionaría. Hacía mucho tiempo que la gente había dejado de lado las antiguas tradiciones. Sólo unos cuantos aún celebraban de manera muy discreta, la noche de Todos los Santos. Y muchas menos personas creían en esas descabelladas historias de sucesos sobrenaturales. Aunque ahora no estaba seguro de su propia incredulidad.

Pensando en ello, se recostó, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. Bostezó, recordando que había sido un día muy pesado, y que tal vez debía olvidarse del asunto que traía entre manos, e ir a dormir. Así que volvió a incorporarse, y al hacerlo, una sombra se hizo presente en la plateada superficie, sólo por una fracción de segundo.

Zechs parpadeó, pensando que había sido una especie de alucinación. Porque de pronto, el espejo no mostraba nada más que su propia imagen, así como la de su habitación.

Sí, estaba muy cansado. Empezaba a imaginar cosas.

Con eso en mente, se fue a dormir.

Sintiendo la cálida caricia de la luz del incipiente sol que entraba por la ventana, Zechs despertó.

No como la semana anterior, entre sueños aterradores. O como esos últimos días, con una angustiante tristeza que lo consumía.

Despertó tranquilo, escuchando el alegre trinar de pájaros muy cerca de su cama, y una leve brisa que entraba por la enorme ventana a su lado. Un ligero aroma de rosas inundaba la habitación.

Sin incorporarse, se desperezó un poco, con la rara sensación de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Al pensarlo dos veces, un helado escalofrío lo recorrió.

Se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta que no era su cama, ni su habitación, ni siquiera la ciudad en la que vivía. Vestía un elegante uniforme de tiempos en que Oz era una organización militar muy bien posicionada, con una casaca roja. Al pasear su vista por la habitación, descubrió el casco que había visto el día anterior, en la fotografía del libro que Vera le mostrara.

Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para ver si estaba soñando, cuando una varonil y muy segura voz tras él lo detuvo.

–Veo que ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Al volverse, se encontró de pronto con ese hombre, sentado en uno de los sillones individuales del pequeño recibidor de la habitación, observándolo con cautela. Zechs dio dos pasos hacia ahí, todavía dudando.

–¿Treize Khushrenada?

–Así es.

Zechs volteó hacia todos lados. Se sentía demasiado real...

–¿Es un sueño?

–Algo como eso. ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora, o prefieres esperar un poco más?

Zechs se movió otra vez, sentándose también él en otro sillón, enfrente de Khushrenada.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En un lugar que ya no existe. Es la Base de la isla Zanzíbar, en donde Marquise y yo solíamos pasar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento y preparación. Pensé que sería el mejor lugar para tener esta conversación, pues hacerlo en tu casa no sería seguro.

–Uhm... una amiga me dijo eso mismo. ¿Qué podría suceder?

Khushrenada negó con un gesto, evadiendo la pregunta. Zechs pudo apreciarlo ahora, con mayor tranquilidad y sin sobresaltos.

–Espero tus preguntas. La noche no detendrá su camino y tenemos poco tiempo para hablar.

Zechs asintió, dispuesto a satisfacer todas y cada una de sus dudas.

Al amanecer, Zechs despertó en su propia habitación. Y esta vez, la dolorosa angustia de las dos noches anteriores no se presentó.

Toda la mañana, Zechs permaneció en la biblioteca de la ciudad, leyendo el diario de un hombre que había vivido hacía más de dos siglos. Lo había encontrado justo en donde Khushrenada le indicara, oculto entre antiguos reportes de batallas y maniobras militares, empolvado y olvidado.

Y ese día, cuando Vera lo llamó –curiosamente, ahora eran buenos amigos–, pudo decir con completa convicción, que Treize Khushrenada lo había conquistado por completo.

Sin embargo, ahora era su turno de librarlo de esa espera sin sentido. Y sí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Vera lo acompañó al cementerio de Luxemburgo, llevando la urna que contenía las cenizas de Zechs Marquise.

Zechs había conseguido la urna por un permiso ante autoridades locales de Sanc, alegando ser un miembro lejano de la familia. No fue difícil, en realidad. Con un pequeño soborno, todo se conseguía en esos días.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a una antigua sección del cementerio, localizando la ahora derruida lápida sobre la tumba de Treize Khushrenada.

–Es una tumba vacía, pero me dijo que estaría bien.

La joven lo observó sin hablar, evitando cualquier juicio a sus palabras.

Sin gran ceremonia, Zechs hizo un hoyo a un lado de la lápida, y abriendo la urna, echó ahí las cenizas, enterrándolas enseguida.

Después de eso, los dos se retiraron.

–Eso fue extraño –comentó ella en forma casual.

–Lo sé –replicó Zechs, tratando de ocultar el tono melancólico en sus palabras–. Pero ahora están juntos.

Zechs despertó en medio de un sollozo.

Tenía los brazos levantados hacia el techo, y una desesperada frase se repetía en lo que quedaba de su sueño.

" _No te vayas... por favor..._ "

Se incorporó en la cama, a oscuras, con la dolorosa sensación de que esa fría caricia en sus labios, el casto beso que Khushrenada le había dado con una leve sonrisa, era su despedida.

Pensando en eso, con bastante desasosiego tuvo la enorme certeza de que se había enamorado de un fantasma.

Vera lo observaba con algo de curiosidad y mucha preocupación.

–Eso se me figura más bien una obsesión, Zechs.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –suspiró con cansancio, ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos entrelazados sobre la mesa de la cafetería–. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

–Creo que necesitas ampliar tu vida amorosa. Consíguete una novia, o un novio. Sería lo más sensato.

Zechs gruñó a manera de respuesta, logrando que su amiga se riera.

Minutos más tarde, ella le palmeó el hombro en señal de solidaridad, levantándose para ir a su siguiente clase. –Te veo luego, Zechs. Voy apenas a tiempo.

Con un leve gemido, Zechs se levantó también, más al hacerlo sin fijarse, chocó contra otra persona que pasaba a su lado. Apurado por ello, volteó hacia la persona, disculpándose.

–Owww, lo siento. No te v...

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver ante sí el rostro de Khushrenada.

–No te preocupes, no pasó nada –el otro joven le sonrió, dispuesto a seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, Zechs no podía dejarlo ir. Tenía que estar seguro.

–¡Oye, espera! –el aludido volvió a verlo, desconcertado–. Creo... creo que nos conocemos, pero no puedo recordar...

Sin borrar su sonrisa, el otro se presentó.

–Tal vez estás en uno de mis cursos. Soy instructor en el área de ingeniería botánica. Treize Barton Khushrenada.

Zechs sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Eso había sido algo inesperado. Por algunos segundos no reaccionó, hasta que vio que el otro joven dejó de sonreír, extrañado.

–Oh, lo siento. Soy Zechs Darlian, alumno de arquitectura.

Al estrechar sus manos, un breve y placentero escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Ninguno hizo ademán de querer soltarse del otro. Ambos sonrieron.

–Un placer conocerte, Zechs. Voy al área de laboratorios.

–Oh, yo tengo clase ahí en unos minutos. ¿Te importaría si camino contigo?

–En lo absoluto. Debo decirte que también tengo la sensación de que te conozco.

–Sí, es algo extraño. –Diciendo esto, alcanzó el diario que había dejado sobre la mesa, dispuesto a aventurarse en ese extraño giro que su día había dado–. ¿Crees en el destino?

–No, pero sí en el Día de Todos los Santos.

La breve sonrisa del otro al escucharlo lo contagió.

Probablemente sólo era una coincidencia.

Una muy grata coincidencia.


End file.
